


Until I meet you.

by ficsnships



Category: Original Work, TiMER (2009)
Genre: One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnships/pseuds/ficsnships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you had a timer that counted down to the moment you met your soul mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://illness-and-instruments.tumblr.com/post/3139087743/timer-2009-if-a-clock-could-count-down-to-the

He remembered the conversation he had with his dad when he was 7 years old, and his clock was about to hit the 10 years mark. His father had explained him how the clocks work, and had told him “They never stop counting, you know, until you are in front of your soulmate, the person who will complete you and then everything in your life will make sense.”

Years later, when his clock had just past the 5 years mark, he came home really sad, because his best friend had met his soulmate that day in the bus back home. He didn’t understand why he had to wait almost 5 more years, it didn’t seem fair. His mother told him he needed to be patient, that everyone met their soulmate at the right time. 

When his clock hit the 1 year mark he started working out and eating healthier, he wanted to make a good first impression. He spend a lot of time day dreaming about how would his soulmate look like, would they be a boy or a girl, would they be taller than him? He couldn’t wait to meet them.

1 month left. To say he was a ball of nerves was an understatement. His family and friends all told him he needed to relax or he’d get a heart attack and he wouldn’t meet his soulmate. He tried but he couldn’t.

Just one more week was left until he finally meet his soulmate, he was unusually happy and the day passed him in a blink, he went to bed with the biggest smile he had ever had on his face. “Six more days, and then I’ll meet you”

He woke up in the middle of the night with an intense burning pain on his wrist, like if red hot metal was touching his skin. He screamed and tears fell from his eyes. The pain lasted for a few minutes and then, as it never had existed, it stopped. He opened his eyes and looked down to his wrist, carefully he brush his fingers against the reddish skin, it felt hot. But it wasn’t how hot or red his skin was what made him scared, no. It was that the usual yellow glow of his clock was now replaced by scarred tissue, it no longer was counting how much time he had until he meet his soulmate, it was fixed at 00-00-06-23-19-54 (y-w-d-h-m-s).

It didn’t make sense, clocks weren’t supposed to stop until you meet your soulmate, that’s how they worked. Since the day you were born, your clock started counting down and it never stopped. It just didn’t. He was breathing hard, he didn’t understand, how could his clock have stopped? He began crying even harder. A few more minutes passed when his mother opened the door to his room and asked what was wrong. When he showed her his clock his he asked her “mom, what’s wrong with my clock, why it stopped?” His mother took his arm on her hands and saw the scarred skin and tears began falling down her face, then she said: “Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen” She hold him in her arms and started rocking him and making soothing noises. “I’m never meeting they, am I?” He asked, but no answer came, instead his mother just hold him tighter, until he fell asleep.

The date when he was supposed to meet his soulmate arrived but nothing changed, his clocked never reached 0 nor it started counting again. He knew that it would never do it again, but he still had hoped. He was only 17, he had his whole life ahead of him, a lonely life, he thought.

People on his school knew about his clock and whispered when he walked by, “Did you hear about his clock? I feel so sorry for him”. “I don’t know what I’d do if I were never going to meet my soulmate”. Even his best friend told him how sorry he was, that he would always have him if he needed anyone to talk to. But how could his best friend understand what he was going through when he had met his soulmate long time ago.

3 Years passed since the night his clock had stopped. He was in college and the pain he had felt was no longer as strong as it once had been. There were days when he almost forgot all about it. There were also days when looking at a happy couple would make his heart ache so much he couldn’t breathe. His new friends knew all about his clock, but never speak about it. When they knew he was sad they would take him out to do something fun so he wouldn’t stay on his dorm all by himself. 

He was walking to one of his classes when it happened. He started feeling and itching on his wrist, then it began to sting, like if his skin was being cut buy a small knife. He looked at his wrist and couldn’t believed his eyes. New bright yellow numbers had appeared below his scarred clock. It said: 00-00-03-09-45-52 and unlike his old one, this one was counting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, hope you like it :) 
> 
> You can follow me at: http://ficsnships.tumblr.com/


End file.
